Rise of the guardians: plant sister
by AuthorETH
Summary: Jack's little sister is alive and has the power over plants! will she be like her big brother or like Pitch?
1. Chapter 1

**HI ETH here, this is a "Rise of the Guardians" story, this is my favorite movie, I love Jack and Jamie's friendship! The plot is based on the "Batman and Harley Quinn" movie. Just so you know, the big hero 6 series I'm writing is coming next and please give me lots reviews I love you all!**

Rise of the Guardians: plant sister

by ETH

 **Chapter 1**

The year was 1712 in Burgess, Pennsylvania. On this winter's night, a small eight year old girl was in her cabin crying while the rest of the village was at her older brother's funeral. The girl's name was Pamela Isley Overland, and that day her older brother, eighteen year old Jackson Overland, died saving her from drowning in a frozen lake at the cost of his own life. No body was found, which made it worse for Pam and her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Pam?" her mother had asked earlier. Pam only sniffed and shook her head.

"It's because of me he's dead! Going to his funeral will only show more of that pain!" Pam yelled sighing heavily. "Just leave me alone" she huffed as her mother left.

Pam would've cried the whole night if it weren't for hearing a voice just above whisper calling out to her.

"Poor girl, she has lost her brother"

Pam followed the voice outside of the cabin; It was a woman who looked like nature itself. She had long tree bark colored hair that smelled like flowers, golden eyes like the sun, and a silk green dress covered in leaves.

"W-who are y-you?" Pam shuttered, not from the cold weather, but from fear.

"Do not be afraid Pamela, I'm Mother Nature and I can tell you that your brother is still alive" said the woman. Pam was stunned.

"But what about the accident?" questioned Pam. Mother Nature then explained how Jack was meant to be the newest guardian of childhood, had all the power over winter and frost, how his name was now Jack Frost, and finally how he would have no memory of his past life for the next 300 years. Pam was at a loss when she heard all this.

"How did you know all this?" asked the little girl.

"The Man in the Moon gave your brother all my powers over winter, which I gladly gave up, I hate winter! The Man and the Moon told me all about Jack's fate" stat Mother Nature. Pam felt even worse than before. Not only would her brother not remember her for 300 years, by that time she'd be dead and would never see him again since Jack would never die. The thought of the whole thing made her cry.

"Please can't you do something to turn him back to human?" asked Pam in tears. Mother Nature shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Pam, but once your immortal you can't be turned back, and honestly I wouldn't take back the power of winter for even the world" replied Mother Nature.

"Please Mother Nature, there has to be something you can do!" Pam cried. Mother Nature looked at the crying child before her, she pitied her and understood the loss she felt, for Mother Nature herself lost a family member to magic too. She had lost her father who became the boogeyman, but maybe there was something she could do.

"Do you truly want to be with your brother?" asked Mother nature, turning towards the woods.

"More than anything, he saved my life and even before that he was my best friend" said Pam making Mother nature sigh.

"Come with me…"

(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Pam followed Mother Nature into the woods, they stooped in the middle of the forest right under the snowy moonlight.

"I can turn you immortal with powers, under required circumstances" said Mother Nature finally. Pam was speechless for a moment.

"How?" she asked.

"Well I can give you a part of my power and that part of nature will be yours to command, and the power will make you immortal like me….like your brother" replied Mother Nature.

"And the catch?" questioned Pam cautiously.

"You can not upset the balance of nature, and you must wait 300 years for Jack to remember you and once he has his memory back you two may be together forever" said Mother Nature. Pam felt unedged.

"What's your choice?" asked Mother Nature. Pam looked up with strength inside of her.

"Send me to my brother" she replied.

"Alright, take my hand" said Mother Nature holding out her hand which Pam took, and once she did a glowing streak of green light went around their joined hands. After a moment Mother Nature then released Pam's hand, and once done so a giant green pod came from the ground and closed itself around Pam, putting her to sleep. After a moment of silence the pod cracked and then burst. Pam got up, she was no longer a little girl, she was a grown young woman with pale green skin. Her clothes, which were now part of her body, were dark green long gloves and boots and short green dress. Her hair was still shoulder length but it was now a dark orangey red color with a small cowlick in the middle of her head. Her eyes were a highlight green.

"What have you done? Wh-what is this?' asked Pam, whose voice was know a young woman's.

"You are now immortal and you have all power over plants" replied Mother Nature. Pam then waved her arm to the right and flowers and other plants instantly grew.

"Whoa" exclaimed Pam looking at her hands as she waved her other arm to the left and the same thing happened.

"You will have to wait 300 years for your brother to remember but that's better than forever, and you will not upset the balance of nature between man and magic, good luck" said Mother Nature.

"Thank you- Pam started but when she looked up Mother Nature was gone. Pam was both grateful and scared but she knew it would all be worth it in 300 years.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(

To pass the time Pam made sure all the plants of the world were safe and changed in the Fall. But after two years Pam began to notice how carless humans were towards planets like chopping down trees, picking flowers, pollution. Pam was angered by this and rose up as a voice of nature and made a plan to create a poison that would turn all humans, animals, and magical people, into living plant hybrids. Mother Nature was furious with Pam, she confronted the green girl in battle in a dark forest in Burgess, Pennsylvania, Pam's birth place.

"I thought you'd be on my side Mother Nature, look at what the humans have done to our planet and soon they'll destroy it completely if we don't do something and that's what I'm doing, I'm taking action!" yelled Pam easily overpowering Mother Nature with the trees and shrubs at her command.

"Pam please you- Mother Nature started but Pam cut her off.

"I'm Poison Ivy!" shouted Pam about to strike again when a voice boomed

"STOP!"

Both women stopped attacking each other and turned to see the Man in the Moon glowing above them.

"Pamela Isley Overland, you have broken your promise you made to Mother Nature and for this you will be punished" said the Man in the Moon.

"You've done enough for me and my brother, to ruin our lives, I took this power to be with him and you punishing me will only make things worse!" yelled Poison Ivy. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry" said the Man in the Moon as a large pink pod came from the ground and closed itself around Pam, putting her to sleep. It then sunk into the ground. From that day forward Pam slept in her pod prison, dreaming of the day she'd be strong enough to break free and find her brother, Jack Frost. Mother Nature had then promised the man in the moon that she wouldn't mention Pam to anyone… especially Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deep in an old forest in Burgess Pennsylvania, where no one had hardly been in for years, the ground began to shake. It then burst open and a big pink pod came out slowly. The pod slowly cracked then burst! and out came a young green woman with red hair. she called herself Poison Ivy. The woman looked at her hands and then at what was left of the pink pod.

"The dreams of my brother finally awoke me" she said as she then looked at the full moon shining above her and scowled.

"Not even you could keep me a prisoner forever, you know my plans will help this miserable planet along with all the meat bags who infest it!" she shouted then cleared her throat and smoothened down her hair.

"Now to see how many years I was out" stated Poison Ivy looking at the circles on the stump of the vine of the pink pod and then started to count.

"Hm, 298 years asleep and two years before that I became who I am now, so that means I can find my brother and together we'll save the world as brother and sister…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^

Jack Frost was flying through the air with his best friend Jamie on his back, they were on their way to the location of their mission from the Man in the Moon, which was the woods behind Jamie's home town. It had been three months since the guardians had defeated Pitch Black, and Jamie had teamed up with them as the guardian's assistant to help the childhood legends keep peace between magical creatures and humans. But lately there had been reports of crazy planets wreaking havoc around chem labs and the Man and the Moon wanted Jack and Jamie to investigate.

"I still say we should've brought some weed killer on this mission" said Jamie holding onto Jack's shoulders tightly.

"Relax, kid my ice will kill those overgrown weeds!" stated Jack confidently. Jamie smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think the deal is with these crazy plants here?" asked Jamie.

"MIM didn't say who was behind this, plants are growing in an unnatural way as growing fast and moving out of control, and the person possibly behind all this is stealing stuff from human government labs" said Jack. Jamie squeaked in fear.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"That was on the news, the lab break ins I mean, all the victims were found unconscious and when they woke up they said they couldn't remember who broke in" Jamie replied.

"They must have been drugged, whoever's behind this knows what their doing" said Jack.

The two besties landed in the woods three miles from Jamie's house, only to see it wasn't just a pine forest, it was a full on fast growing jungle that was reaching even farther out into the rest of the woods with many different exotic plants that would surely spread for miles.

"Jack…" Jamie trailed off getting behind the winter spirit.

"It's ok Mother Nature might've gone missing, but my ice will take down any weed that'll try and stop us!" said Jack determinedly griping at his staff. Jamie snickered at his best friend's overprotective nature. Jack was very protective of Jamie which was something the boy always admired, it was always nice to have your best friend as your guardian, but something lingered in Jamie's mind.

"Wait Mother Nature as in Pitch's daughter went missing?" asked the eight year old.

"Oh yeah, she's been missing for almost a week but no worries she goes off the grid all the time" said Jack trying to convince himself more than Jamie.

"So you mean Mother Nature didn't cause all this?" questioned the boy as Jack shook his head.

"Oh no, Mother nature is in charge of all nature accept winter and plants. Winter was given to me by the Man in the Moon which mother nature gladly gave up since she said she hated the cold. And Mother Nature herself gave the power of plants to some girl who wanted power who's also possibly behind all this" said Jack, freezing vines and other plants in front of him and Jamie to make a path to walk on.

"So you think that girl you mentioned is behind all this?" asked Jamie following Jack and ducking under branches and vines.

"It's our best beat" replied Jack "But we'll have to see when we find the person" he said as he froze a vine behind Jamie that tried to strangle the boy.

"We're close" stated Jack cautiously.

"How close are- Jamie started but stopped when he turned around to see some kind of giant pod, with something shocking inside.

"J" you might want to see this…" said Jamie with wide eyes. Jack went over to see the pod that Jamie was looking at… had Mother Nature frozen inside it! She was in a petrified state like as if she was attacked out of nowhere. Jack put a firm hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I want you to get out of here, I'll meet you back at your house" Jack whispered while starting to nudge Jamie out of the woods but the boy gently pulled himself out of Jack's grip.

"No, I'm not letting you take this person down alone, I'm staying with you!" stated Jamie boldly, making Jack smile but then he looked concerned.

"Are you sure? you saw what happened to Mother Nature" prompted Jack.

"Please, it's not like whoever's behind this knows we're here" said Jamie when suddenly two vines grabbed Jack and Jamie tieing them up and holding them up in midair.

"You were saying?!"shouted Jack as his staff was snatched from him by another vine.

"Ok spoke too soon, I get it!" yelled Jamie as he and Jack spotted a another vine carrying a green woman with red hair towards them. Her eyes were glowing light green and stopped glowing when she stood up from her perch to get a closer look at her trespassers.

"You know it's rude to just waltz in the way you did" said the woman gently.

"Who are you and what've you done to Mother Nature?!" asked Jamie trying to get free to the vine. the woman looked at the little boy sternly.

"You know there are severe punishments for bursting into others business in some places, so I'd keep your mouth shut you little brat!" prompted the green woman making Jack frown.

"How dare she even thinks about talking to Jamie like that!" the winter spirit thought.

"Leave him alone or I'll freeze your face off! shouted Jack, he may not have had his staff but he could still freeze whatever he touched. the green girl straightened at that and looked at Jack very closely and squinted… then gasped.

"Jack? Jack Frost?" she asked covering her mouth.

"Yes…?" Jack responded confused.

"Oh my poppies! Forgive me for all this!" gasped the girl as she waved her hand and made the two vines holding Jack and Jamie put their captives down and hand Jack back his staff.

"Um, thank you…?" said Jack still confused. the two boys then noticed that the woman still had her hands on her mouth and now it looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked Jack reaching out to the girl, who just hugged him.

"So do you know her or something?" Jamie mumbled to his friend.

"I don't know" Jack mouthed as Jamie cleared his throat.

"So how do you know Jack?" asked Jamie. The green woman stopped hugging Jack and looked at the winter spirit.

"Jack, don't you recognize me?" she asked as Jack shrugged.

"Should I?" he asked. The green woman looked down.

"No, I've changed a lot"

"So who are you?" asked Jack. The girl looked up.

"My name is Poison Ivy, but you know me as Pamela Isley Overland" she said. Jack froze.

"That was my sister's name… no it's not possible!" stated the winter spirit.

"She's your sister?!" asked Jamie with wide eyes.

"No she's not" Jack shot as he then turned to the green girl "Your just trying to mess with me!" he said pointing his staff at Pam who only giggled at Jack's approach.

"Ask anything you want about our human lives and I can answer it" she said. Jack lowered his staff a bit.

"Ok what was me and Pam's favorite game we played every day?" asked Jack.

"Hopscotch" replied Poison Ivy simply and happily as if she were reminded of the most joyful memory. Jack was taken aback by the answer but shook off the shock and asked another question.

"How did I die?" asked Jack. Poison Ivy cringed at that question.

"You drowned in the pond a few miles from here, it was after you saved me by pretending we were playing a game of hopscotch and you used the staff you're holding to fling me away from the cracking ice" said Poison Ivy pointing to Jack's staff. Jack himself raised his eyebrow.

"Ok final question, what was the biggest secret I told Pam that she promise to keep?" asked the winter boy. Poison Ivy snickered.

"The secret was that you still slept with your old stuffed husky named hunter" she said still snickering. Jack's eyes widened as he dropped his staff.

"Pammie?" he asked almost tearfully. Poison Ivy nodded and blushed a darker green.

"Hello, big brother" she said sweetly. Jamie was completely confused.

"Pammie? and you used to sleep with what?" the boy asked as Jack turned to look at him.

"That was my nickname for her, and hey you wouldn't tell!" said Jack who then blushed. Pam shrugged and gave a goofy smile.

"Oh I don't care, get in here sis!" Jack shouted as he hugged Poison Ivy with great strength.

"Whoa! who knew your skinny arms we're this strong!" said Pam breathlessly. After the siblings hugged Jack and Jamie had loads of questions for the green girl.

"So how and when did you get your powers, what's all this, and where were you for the last 300 years?!" asked Jack getting so excited that the tips of the surrounding plants started to freeze.

"Whoa, hey calm down before you kill my precious creatures" said Pam petting a nearby flower gently.

"She scares me a bit" Jamie thought to himself. Pam looked back at the two boys.

"So are you going to tell me what you've been doing lately?" asked Poison Ivy. Jack gave a small laugh.

"Where do I start?" he asked. Pam then looked at Jamie and smiled.

"How about telling me who your friend is"

"Oh, Pammie meet my best friend and first believer, Jamie" said Jack as Jamie gave a small wave, he still had mixed feelings about Jack's so called sister.

"Well nice to meet you Jamie" prompted Pam shaking Jamie's hand.

"Can you please tell us what happened to Mother Nature?" asked Jamie sternly. Jack was about to give Jamie a warning glare, when he was then reminded of their mission.

"Yeah, see Pam I'm afraid your plants are starting to scare people with their rapid growing, why are you stealing things from labs, and why'd you trap mother nature?" asked Jack. Pam then sighed and looked a the boys standing before her.

"You might want to sit down for this" she said as she made a giant leaf pick the three of them up. Pam and the two boys sat down as she told the story of how she became Poison Ivy and about her plan to so called "save the world". By the end of Pam's story of being asleep in the pink pod for 298 years and fighting mother nature, who gave her, her powers. Jack and Jamie were both shocked and confused.

"Pam what did you do to Mother Nature?" asked Jack almost disappointed.

"I simply captured her in a pod like the Man and the Moon did to me and I will do it to anyone who gets in our way" replied Pam.

"Our plan?" asked Jack.

"Yes, we can save the world together as brother and sister and once my calculations and the formula I took from the labs are ready, we'll spread the virus from the ocean to the world!" exclaimed Poison Ivy, leaving Jack stund.

"You want me to help you turn all life on the planet into plants?" asked the winter spirit. Pam smiled and nodded.

"Well will you work with your little sister to save the world?" asked Pam holding out her hand to Jack, who hesitated before taking it with both of his own hands giving his sister's a gentle squeeze.

"Pam, I can't be apart of this plan and neither should you. This isn't what'll help the planet" said Jack sadly. Pam's face feel; something snapped inside of her as she drew her hand away from Jack.

"Oh… I see, well if your not going to be part of the situation then you're obviously part of the problem" said Pam as the giant leaf they were all sitting on lowered to the ground.

"Um, what is she gonna do to us?" asked Jamie in a shaky voice as he held onto Jack's arm.

"Lets just say you'll be joining Mother Nature" Poison Ivy answered as she pulled up her arms making two giant weeds grow from the ground and zoom towards Jack and Jamie, trying to attack them.

"Jamie open the portal!" yelled Jack stopping the weeds with multiple ice attacks.

"What about Mother Nature?!" asked Jamie.

"There's no time we have to get out of here!" Jack shouted forming an ice cluster around himself and Jamie, but the winter spirit knew it wouldn't hold for long since Poison Ivy's trees were starting to beat on it. Jamie quickly took out the magical snow globe in his pocket.

"North Pole!" Jamie shouted as the snow globe then was smashed to the ground,turning into a swirl of colors with the globe room of the North pole in the middle.

"Go now!" yelled Jack pushing Jamie into the portal and then jumping in himself, and just when the ice cluster broke the portal closed.

Jack and Jamie then found themselves on the floor of the globe room with the other four guardians staring down at them.

"... So I take it you found the source of the strange plants?" asked Tooth with three of her fairies including Baby tooth flying next to her.

"How'd you guess?" questioned Jack sarcastically as he helped Jamie up.

"Well did you stop whoever was behind all of it?" asked North getting up from his chair. Jack looked down.

"Mate, what's wrong?" wondered Bunny as a question mark appeared above Sandy's head. Jamie looked at the guardians then at Jack with a sad expiration as he hugged his best friend.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine how you must feel" said the eight year old. Jack smiled sadly and hugged Jamie back.

"Are you two ok, who's behind this?" asked Tooth fluttering her wings nervously. Jack finally looked up.

"You guys might want to sit down for this…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

The four guardians listened to what Jack a Jamie told them about how Jack's little sister Pam now known as Poison Ivy, got plant powers from Mother Nature, how she wanted Jack to join her on her insane mission to turn all life into plants, and finally how Jack refused and was almost put in a pod with Jamie to join Mother Nature. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were silent for a moment.

"I… I'm so sorry Jack, this must be so hard for you" said Tooth flying over and hugging Jack, who patted her on the back.

"So mate, how do we stop Poison Ivy?" asked Bunny putting his fist to his palm. Jack got up from his seat.

"We" don't stop Poison Ivy "I" stop Pam, my sister alone" he stated firmly.

"Wait what?!" questioned Jamie as North sighed and put his giant hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I know she's your sister and you want to stop her on your own, but we promised we'd fight together with things like this no matter what" said the guardian of wonder.

"Yeah, and maybe we can help her, after all her hearts in the right place, even though she does want to change the biology of all life on the planet" prompted Bunny, making the other guardians and Jamie give him a "really?" look.

"What?" asked Bunny as Sandy just shook his head.

"It's ok rabbit you not wrong maybe we can help her and I've got a plan to do so" said Jack.

"Really what?" wondered Jamie.

"Ok it's gonna sound crazy but I need you to trust me…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(*^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Meanwhile back in Poison Ivy's jungle, the green woman herself was working on making the plant mutating virus using a giant leaf as a table.

"Ok a couple more steps and I should be done, and the world will be saved!" Pam said to herself as she mixed multiple chemicals into one beaker. Pam sighed to herself, thinking about Jack.

"One way or another dear brother you will see reason. This is the only way to help the planet" she sighed to herself.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)((^)(^(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Once back in Poison Ivy's jungle the guardians and Jamie prepared themselves for battle.

"Look out a trap!" Jack whisper yelled as he stayed behind the group. everyone stopped to see a big mess of weeds that seemed to be moving on its own.

"Good eye mate" stated Bunny twirling his boomerangs in his paws.

"Thanks, lets go this way" said Jack as the guardians and Jamie walked on a log over a swamp, and with one swift move Jack pushed North forward knocking everyone else but himself into the swamp.

"JACK!" yelled Jamie as he and the guardians recovered from the fall only to be captured by thick vines that held them up in front of a monster tree with a hungry mouth.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" asked North breathless from the vines tight grip.

"Just what you should've expected me to do, sucker cause it's Thursday" said Jack who then winked at his caught friends who winked back. That's when Pam came out from behind a few trees after seeing what Jack did.

"Jack!" she exclaimed cautiously as she neared her brother.

"Hi ya sis! Look sorry about before I had to make these jerks think I was on their side, so I could bring them here rap them up for you so you could get on with your plan nice huh?" prompted Jack. Pam looked at him in disbelief. Jack took a breath and then started talking fast.

"Pammie, little sis you've gotta give up this plan it's really nuts, there's gotta be another way your messing with stuff man was never meant to know about, I'm sure I can put in a good word for you after all your hearts in the right place, even if you did break into those human government labs, but please give up your plan Pammie, little sissy please give up your plan!" Jack begged. Pam backed up one step in shock realizing Jack had only captured his friends so that he could talk to her.

"What no Jack, the earth is dying I'm not destroying it I'm saving it, saving it from the men poisoning it but we can change them, shape them, trim them like a good gardner I don't want to do it I have to do it" said Pam with a frown. Jack sighed.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying" and with that the ice spirit tossed a white pelit into the monster tree's mouth, killing it, making it let go of the guardians and Jamie.

"Concentrated weed killer, figured we'd need it for a fight with you" Jack commented looking at his friends with a smile. Pam pulled her brother forward by the hoodie.

"I thought you were my brother but your nothing more than a trader!" Pam shouted. Jack shuttered at his sister's words.

"Well brothers don't let their sisters kill 7 billion people, I'm sorry… now!" yelled the winter spirit as North took hold of Pam's arms as Tooth sprayed weed killer on the green girl's face knocking her out instantly. Jack sunk to his knees holding his unconscious sister close.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed almost in tears. Jamie put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You did what you had to do" said the boy.

"He's right, not many had the strength to do what you just did" said Tooth in a comforting voice. Bunny and Sandy then came out from behind the trees with all of Poison Ivy's formulas and supplies that she was using to create the plant virus.

"Hey, Mates found the virus she was gonna us to turn us all into veggie people, looks like she wasn't finished yet" said Bunny holding up the main beaker filled with bright green liquid.

"That's not important, if anything in her virus is wrong even the smallest thing…" North stopped letting the other's catch on.

"...We could be looking at the extinction of all life on the planet" Jack finished, still cradling Pam. Sandy nodded.

"We'll put her in the most sucur magic proof cell in the dungeon of the North Pole, and we'll make sure it's comfortable, we're going to help her Jack, I promise" said North as he patted Jack on the back.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(

After pam had been put in the North Pole's dugen in the most well power proof and guarded cell, the guardians and Jamie met in the globe room to discuss the fate of Jack's sister.

"Maybe we should give her a few months in that cell and then arrange a trial and see what happens?" offered Tooth two out of the of her fairies agreed and nodded while Baby tooth shook her head.

"I say keep her there forever!" prompted Bunny.

"Well that's a little harsh" said Jamie as North nodded.

"agreed and she's Jack's sister, maybe we can try again with talking sense into her" replied the guardian of wonder. Sandy frowned and made signals that suggested that Jack should talk to Pam.

"Your right Sandy Jack should try again with Poison Ivy, after all they are siblings" said Tooth. Everyone then looked at Jack with hopeful expressions. The winter boy was in the corner of the room leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Jack their right, you might be Pam's last hope" stated Jamie making Jack sigh.

"I don't want anything to do with Poison Ivy" he prompted bitterly. The rest of the group was taken aback.

"Jack you can't mean that she'd your sister- Tooth started but Jack snapped at her.

"No my sister died when she made a deal with Mother Nature, and what's in that cell beneath our feet is what's left of the little girl who's the cause of what I became to this day!" Jack yelled. Everyone stared at him in shock. The winter spirit sighed sadly and left the room.

"I feel bad for the kid, after all this time finding out he still has family out there" said Bunny glumly.

"Yeah, poor Jack" Tooth replied as Jamie then stood up.

"I'll go talk to him" the boy said as he left the room to find Jack with his hood up sitting by the window and staring out of it.

"Hey" Jamie started as he sat with his best friend.

"Hey" Jack echoed not even looking at Jamie who then cleared his throat.

"So what are you gonna say to Pam when- the boy started But stopped when Jack put his hand up.

"I'm not talking to her I told you" said the ice spirit.

"I know you don't feel like it but you might be the only person Pam will talk to and if we're going to help her, that'll probably be what it'll come to" said Jamie.

"I don't want anything to do with that green skinned witch!" Jack snapped. Jamie sighed.

"I understand your mad and disappointed in Pam but she's still your sister. I'm telling you this as a fellow older brother, little sisters can really get on your nerves but like I said there still your sister and you always give them more chances" said Jamie as Jack looked up a him and gave the smallest of smiles.

The other guardians suddenly came into the room.

"Jack, phil told us that Pam woke up- North started but stopped when Jack held up his hand.

"I told you I don't want to talk to her" said Jack firmly. The others looked at him nervously.

"That's the thing Mate, she says she'll only talk to you" said Bunny. Jack sighed in defeat as he made his way down to to the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The cell Pam was in was made out of magic proof glass, had a small bed, was guarded by two yetis, and Pam herself sat on the bed twirling her thumbs.

"You have two minutes" said Jack entering the room of the cell and beckoning for the two guards to leave for a moment. Pam smiled and stood up.

"I knew you'd come"

"Don't act like I'm gonna let you go" Jack stated flatly crossing his arms. Poison Ivy looked down.

"I know you don't understand but you will. If we work together we can save the humans, the animals, other magical creatures, everyone" she said.

"Oh, and I suppose you only want me to join you because I'm your brother?" asked Jack bitterly.

"I "need" you because your friends don't like my methods but you can convince them they trust you… please I'm begging you help me brother" Pam begged pressing both hands on the glass from her cell as tears ran down her green cheeks.

Jack looked down, turned and left the dungeon.

"Jack!" Pam cried in whimpering tone, but Jack only ignored her.

"I love you!" she shouted while crying.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Jack didn't say a word when he took Jamie home that night, after the talk with his sister he told the others there was no point of talking to her, that she would never change. Jamie knew not to question anything while flying home.

"Night Jack ,you sure your gonna be ok?" asked Jamie as Jack was about to fly off from the boy's window.

"No, but we'll take care of it tomorrow, night kid" said Jack as he started to fly away but stopped when he felt Jamie tug at his hoodie.

"Do you want to have a sleepover to take your mind off of things?" asked Jamie. Jack finally smiled.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(

After a few hours of playing video games, eating junk food, and making eachother laugh Jack and Jamie were ready for bed.

"Your sure your ok with sleeping on the floor?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah I'll be fine" said Jack automatically. Jamie looked at his friend concerned.

"It's gonna be ok we'll figure out what to do with Pam" said Jamie with a yawn. Jack smiled as Jamie drifted off then he himself feel asleep too.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^

Jack and Jamie woke up to a small buzzing noise above their heads. It was Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth it's the middle of the night, what is it?" asked Jack groggily from the floor. Baby tooth tweeted nervously.

"What's she saying Jack?" questioned Jamie with a yawn. Jack was still for a minute.

"Jack?" asked Jamie now fully awake.

"Pam… took over the North Pole and has our friends captive" said Jack stiffly. Jamie nearly fell out of bed at this.

"What?! How did she escape the magic proof cell?" he wondered still very shocked. Baby tooth tweeted with guilt making Jack frown.

"Baby Tooth said that she opened the cell door because Pam said that she couldn't breath and once the cell opened plants started growing everywhere" said Jack clenching his fists. Baby tooth covered her face in shame.

"It's ok Baby tooth it's not your fault Poison Ivy tricked you, but now we have to stop her… for good" Jack exclaimed grabbing his staff.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(

Once the trio was at the North Pole they barely recognized the place, it was no longer a fortress of ice but a crazy jungle with exotic plants everywhere.

"I have to say your sister is on heck of a decorator" said Jamie cautiously as they landed in the pole.

"Dude focus we have to find a the others" Jack reminded with his staff ready.

"Um, Jack…" Jamie trailed off. the ice spirit turned around to see what Jamie and Baby tooth were looking at. Jack gasped at what he saw, it was the guardians, all the yetis and elves in big green pods, all were frozen in a state of shock.

"No…" Jack breathed. Jamie took his friends hand for reassurance.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(

Meanwhile deeper in the North poles crazy new jungle, Poison Ivy had found her formulas that she was using to create the plant virus and started working on it again.

"I wish you didn't save me Jack none of this would be our burden, but then again I'm the only one who can truly save the planet" Pam thought to herself and sighed.

"PAMELA!" a voice shouted angrily from behind. Poison Ivy turned around to see Jack freezing all the the plants in his path to get to his sister with a look of fury on his face.

"Jack?" asked Pam.

"Don't you Jack me! You put my friends in pods and turned one of their homes into a jungle!" exclaimed the outraged spirit. Pam got up and stood in front of Jack.

"You wouldn't fight me I'm your little sister. You saved me and looked what happened; 300 years of bad luck, who knows what could happen you actually try to hurt me" said Poison Ivy waving her hand and making a big pink flower grow beside her that she gently ran her hand along. Jack clenched his fist around his staff.

"I don't want to fight you" the older sibling replied.

"Nor I you, but if you want to stop me dear brother than I must" said Pam as she used her powers to pull weeds from under Jack's feet which he doughed and froze.

"Your a beast big brother, killing my precious creatures when I'm only trying to save us all from extinction!" yelled Poison Ivy as she made all the trees in the surrounding area cover Jack in a cluster of leaves and branches. Pam used all her strength to try and keep the trees on Jack, but a burst of blue icey light coming from the guardian of fun, freezing and shattering all the trees covering Jack, freeing the ice spirit.

After multiple attacks from each sibling Jack sighed and walked towards Pam and her chem table.

"I could do this all day little sister" he huffed.

"I don't have that kind of time" Pam stated as she snapped her fingers and a salt plant came up from the ground a tied up Jack's legs, tripping him.

"No fair!" Jack stated as his staff fell from his reach and on top of that he was in a trap he couldn't freeze. Pam then turned back to her chem table and looked at the main beaker that's liquid was now a darker green. Jack stiffened.

"That's it, the virus?" he asked. Pam was silent for a moment.

"The solution, to all the world's problems… one way or another" said Poison Ivy sounding sad at the end.

"What's that supposed to mean?" oh my God Pammie you haven't even tested it yet have you? North said that if you get just one little thing wrong you could kill everything on the planet, everything Pammie plants, people, animals, everything" said Jack with worry in his voice. Pam closed her eyes with her back turned on her brother.

"It doesn't matter earth will die anyway if I don't act, I'm sorry Jack but I have to take this chance" said Poison Ivy reaching for the virus. Jack sat up.

"I'm sorry too, NOW!" he yelled as Pam looked up to see Baby tooth and the other little fairies dumping a bucket of ice water on her. Jamie set Jack free and gave his friend his back his staff which he used to freeze his sister in an ice creator, but she could still move her head.

"No!" yelled Pam as she failed to use her powers under the icey trap.

"We did it!" yelled Jamie happily jumping into Jack's arms who hugged him tightly. The mini fairies swarmed around the two boys happily. The cold ice around Pam weakened her power and in that process the jungle around the North Pole sank back into the ground. The pods around the guardians, yetis, and elves let their hostages go. All the plants Poison Ivy created sank back down to the dirt in which they came. Even Mother Nature was set free.

After the guardians recovered from what happened they found Jack and Jamie, who explained what happened.

"Now Jack I admit that was clever, making it look like you came alone, when really you had my faires and Jamie behind you" said Tooth flying next to Jack.

"You did good mates, you did good" stated Bunny giving Jack a pat on the back. Sandy gave Jack and Jamie a thumbs up and North laughed happily and patted Jack's shoulder.

"You two, had such strength to go against someone like Poison Ivy here, and Jack I'm sorry it came down to that" said guardian of wonder. Jamie then tapped Jack's shoulder. The winter boy turned to see his friend holding up Pam's plant virus. Jack smiled and took the beaker and gave it to North.

"I think we should give this to Manny, he'll keep it safe" said Jack. North smiled and nodded as he held the becker to up to the moonlight coming from the sky light in the roof. Once the beaker had contact with the moonlight it evaporated up into the sky and disappeared.

Everyone then looked at Pam, who was still trapped in the ice creator.

"So what do we do with her?" asked Jamie. Jack looked at his sister and tapped the ice creator with his staff, the icy trap then burst, after the ice cleared everyone saw saw Pam on her hands and knees.

"turning all life into plants is not the way to save the planet, it will never be perfect, all we can do is focus on the small things we can do to slowly and safely make it better, Pammie"

Poison Ivy lifted her head up, they were tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry all I want was to have a good place for me and Jack to live our immortal lives" said Pam in tears. Jack kneeled down to his sister and took her hand.

"Nothing like that matters now little sister we're together again after 300 years that's what matters" said Jack. Pam put her hands over her mouth as more tears slipped from her eyes.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed rapping her arms around Jack who did the same to her.

"I missed you too" said Jack almost in tears; almost. Behind the hugging siblings, the other guardians and Jamie watched sweetly as Jack hugged his sister. Bunny sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye

"Oh Bunny are you crying?" asked Tooth.

"No I just have something sharp in my eye!" Bunny snapped turning away from the others. Just then Mother Nature burst into the room with her long dark hair in the wind.

"PAMELA!" she shouted making everyone jump."After what you have done you will be punished!" Mother Nature bellowed. Pam went up to Mother Nature and bowed her head.

"I will accept my punishment and pay for my crimes, I'm sorry, but I want you to know that my brother has taught me the error of my ways and from now on I will help the earth with my power the best and safest way is possible, now what is my punishment?" asked Pam but before Mother nature could speak Jamie spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you want to punish someone who was only trying to make the world a better place? That's just wrong!" said the boy as Tooth spoke up as well.

"Yes, Pam is Jack's sister and she's already had a severe punishment!" stated the guardian of memories as her fairies nodded in agreement. North put himself between everyone.

"Everyone please lets let the man and the moon decide" he said as everyone then looked up to see the moonlight shining on the floor making out a message that read:

 **Poison Ivy is to stay at her brother's side and assist him in his duties as well as make his eternal life happy, and she will not be punished since she is truly sorry for her ways.**

After everyone read the message it disappeared.

"I get to stay with Jack!?" asked Pam barely being able to contain herself.

"Apparently so" replied North.

"YES!" shouted Jack as he and Pam hugged again.

And so from that moment on the guardians of childhood had two assistants; Jamie, a strong believer, and Poison Ivy, the sister of Jack Frost.

THE END

 **YOUR SIBLING CAN BE A PAIN BUT THEY WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND**

 **HI Hope you like it Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ETH Here I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story and I was wondering if you guys would like that too, so if you want a sequel to this story REVIEW!**


End file.
